


C'est dégoûtant

by RowN



Series: Le gouda c'est bien [3]
Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Camembert, M/M, Pluie d'étoiles filantes, Rapido est nul en romantisme, imbéciles amoureux, mais il essaie vraiment, on est tous là pour ça de toute façon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Bien longtemps après "Bleu lapin".Rapido avait dit qu'il se moquerait quand Razmo aurait eu son premier baisé. Sauf que c'est lui qui le donne.
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Series: Le gouda c'est bien [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645003
Kudos: 2





	C'est dégoûtant

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis mitigé.e au sujet de cette fanfic, je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Mais je l'avais promis alors voilà!

Les deux rats étaient allongés sur le pont du bateau, partageant une grosse couverture sur laquelle ils étaient installés, et ils regardaient les étoiles. Normalement, ils devaient assister à une pluie d'étoiles filantes, ce que Rapido avait attendu avec impatience dès que Razmo lui en avait parlé.

«À ton avis, ça va commencer quand la pluie d'étoiles filantes?

-Dans quelques minutes.

-Tu as dit ça il y a quelques minutes déjà.

-Parce que je ne sais pas exactement quand ça va arriver, je sais seulement que c'est pour cette nuit.

-Y'a intérêt que ça commence bientôt. Je vais pas attendre éternellement.

-C'est un événement rare et toi tu es pressé?

-J'ai un truc de prévu.

-Plus important qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes?

-Ouais!

-Pff... T'as aucune notion de romantisme mon pote.»

Rapido le regarda un court instant en levant un sourcil mais ne dit rien avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. Si Razmo savait ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne mettrait pas en question ses capacités à être romantique mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ça gâcherait tout son plan. Il regarda à nouveau Razmo qui fixait le ciel avec impatience sans même remarquer son regard sur lui. Vivement que les étoiles filent dans le ciel.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête pour regarder l'étendue noire bleutée en toute tranquillité.

«Je parie que tu ne savais pas que certaines des étoiles qu'on regarde actuellement sont en fait mortes et éteintes.

-Hum?» Il regarda à nouveau Razmo qui le regardait avec un grand sourire fier.

-Les étoiles. Elles produisent une lumière grâce à laquelle on peut les voir. La lumière va à une certaines vitesse, plus vite que n'importe quoi, mais parfois l'objet qui la transmet est très loin de l'objet qui la reçoit et peut disparaître avant que la transmission se fasse! Dans notre cas, on pourrait être en train de regarder des étoiles qui sont en réalité mortes!

-Pff, ça fait aucun sens.

-Mais si! J'ai vu plein d'émissions scientifiques dessus!

-Mais si la lumière est si rapide, quand l'objet qui la transmet s'éteint, ça devrait juste s'arrêter.

-Bien sûr que ça s'arrête!» Razmo fit un grand mouvement de jambes pour s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers Rapido. «Mais il faut le temps au dernier faisceau lumineux de traverser tout l'espace qui sépare les deux objets. Ainsi, on reçoit donc de la lumière d'étoiles mortes!

-Et tu me parles d'absence de romantisme.» Rapido s'assit à son tour. «Moi au moins je ne lance pas le sujet de la mort.

-La mort a du romantisme, dans l'art surtout.

-C'est pas de l'art, c'est la vraie vie.»

Il se rallongea sur la couverture et plia une de ses jambes pour poser l'autre dessus, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à regarder le ciel, dans le même silence qu'au début.

«Donc, pour la pluie d'étoiles filantes?

-Dans quelques minutes.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Tu l'as déjà demandé.»

Rapido sourit, un peu amusé.

Puis un éclat traversa le ciel plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se redressa presque complètement avant de se rallonger sur les avant-bras.

«Y'en avait une là, non?

-Ouais!

-C'est... Moins impressionnant que j'aurais cru.

-Attends, c'est la première qui passe seulement. Tiens! Une deuxième juste là!

-Ah ouais.»

Enfin, il ne regardait pas vraiment le ciel. Il regarda attentivement son pote qui fixait le ciel à la recherche de chaque étoile filante.

«Eh, Raz.

-Quoi?

-J'ai un secret à te dire.»

Razmo se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

«Raconte.

-Rapproche-toi, c'est un secret.

-Y'a personne, tu peux parler librement.

-Le principe d'un secret, c'est d'être discret.»

Razmo roula des yeux puis se rapprocha un peu.

«Encore.

-Encore? C'est complètement stupide!

-Allez, viens-là.»

Razmo soupira puis se pencha encore, jusqu'à être à portée de main.

Rapido tendit le bras jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'arrière de la tête du plus petit et le rapprocha rapidement de lui. Razmo émit une plainte et appuya son autre main de l'autre côté de la tête du plus grand pour ne pas perdre son équilibre et lui tomber dessus en l'écrasant. Il voulut demander à Rapido ce qu'il lui prenait mais il fut stopper par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

Rapido se sentit fier de lui. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus romantique pour avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un que de l'embrasser sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Il grogna quand son bras se prit un coup puis rouvrit les yeux quand Razmo s'écarta, le visage rouge.

«C'était quoi ça?

-Un baisé. Sur les lèvres.

-Non, ça j'ai très bien compris, merci bien! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?»

Rapido se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise à cause de la réaction de son pote qui n'avait pas du tout l'air séduit mais plutôt choqué puis intrigué. Il se redressa pour faire face à son pote, essayant d'ignorer sa queue qui se balançait derrière lui avec inquiétude. Il essaya de faire un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«Quand j'ai dit que je rirais quand quelqu'un t'embrasserait, je pensais pas que ce serait moi qui t'embrasserais.

-Tu m'as embrassé pour te moquer de moi?

-Quoi? Pas du tout, crétin! Je t'ai embrassé parce que c'est romantique!

-Romantique de quoi? On est potes! Hier encore tu te grattais l'arrière train en rotant au petit-déjeuner, tu m'as insulté de petit con et tu m'as volé la moitié de mes fromages! Tu pues encore le camembert que tu t'es bouffé y'a deux heures, c'est dégoûtant! Et pourquoi tu voudrais être romantique avec moi?

-Parce que tu me plais!- Merde, j'étais pas supposé le dire comme ça!

-Comment ça, j'te plais, c'est plutôt l'inverse ouais!

-Quoi?»

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise et en rougissant comme les deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient.

«Attends mais j'te plais?

-Eh, t'as pas intérêt à faire la moindre remarque parce que tu l'as avoué en premier! Et qu'est-ce que tu m'trouves, j'ai rien en rapport avec toutes ces filles que t'as dragué!

-Quelles filles? Raz, ça fait deux ans que je te drague!

-Quoi?

-Mais oui! T'as rien vu?

-J'aurais dit quelque chose si je l'avais remarqué, vu que tu m'plais aussi crétin!»

C'était un bon argument.

«Et toi, pourquoi t'as pas tenté un truc?

-Parce que je pensais que ça servirait à rien vu que j'te voyais toujours t'intéresser à tout le monde sauf moi à part pour te moquer.

-Me moquer? Mais je te draguais!

-Bah c'était carrément nul! Comme ton baisé qui pue le camembert là!

-Parce que tu ferais mieux toi? T'as jamais embrassé personne!

-Tu vas voir!»

Avant que Rapido n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Razmo prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Enfin, c'était limite plus un coup de boule qu'autre chose mais il ne comptait pas se plaindre – pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il sourit et posa ses mains sur la nuque et l'épaule de l'autre rat avant d'enrouler sa queue autour de la sienne. Razmo s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils et regarda leurs deux queues entremêlées.

«Attends, c'était pour de vrai que t'as des sentiments pour moi?

-T'as de la gelée dans le crâne pour croire que je vais embrasser quelqu'un juste pour le fun, espèce de crétin.

-C'est toi le crétin, tu t'y es pris comme un nul.

-Tu m'as pété les dents.

-Alors on est quittes.

-Quittes? Jamais. Je compte bien t'obliger à me supporter de la sorte plus longtemps.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Disons que je peux vivre avec cette idée.»

Rapido fit genre mais il était bien soulagé au final que tout se finisse bien. Puis Razmo s'écarta et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

«Par contre, si tu me prives de la prochaine pluie d'étoiles filantes, tu reverras plus le soleil de ta vie.»


End file.
